Confiança
by Lara Boger
Summary: Até mesmo aquilo que se julga omissão pode significar uma prova de afeto, porém a confiança significa todas as chances de um futuro.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de _Aimai na Kankei_ e _Yasashiku Toraete_ não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade de Masara Minase. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Até mesmo aquilo que se julga omissão pode significar uma prova de afeto, porém a confiança significa todas as chances de um futuro.

* * *

**Confiança**

Reiji não tinha grandes motivos para reclamar da vida que levava agora. No fim as coisas tinham se acertado.

Se antes teve de enfrentar a velha cena da família que descobre que um de seus membros amava alguém do mesmo sexo, agora a situação era outra. Tinha alguém do seu lado, não estava sozinho. Seu companheiro certamente podia ser o melhor acontecimento de sua vida. Imaeda Satoru com certeza já era uma parte de si, independente da forma e da velocidade como as coisas aconteceram.

As vezes parecia ter acontecido de um dia pro outro, mas sabia que para ambos as coisas tinham acontecido de forma natural. E se passou a ser natural que estivessem um em companhia do outro, não poderia haver sinal melhor de que aquilo daria certo.

Apesar disso, nem tudo podia ser perfeito. Seu parceiro era uma ótima pessoa, mas se tinha algo que Reiji odiava em Satoru era o fato de ele ser um workaholic.

Um amante viciado em trabalho. Isso não era vida.

Quantas vezes já não tinham sido interrompidos por telefonemas?

Várias, a ponto de querer jogar o celular dele pela janela.

Sabia que Satoru não fazia por mal, era o seu jeito de ser. Era seu trabalho, porém as coisas ficavam difíceis quando se dava conta de que estava sendo trocado por relatórios.

Precisava ser maduro, mas no fim das contas era bem mais difícil do que pensava. No fim, tentava pesar todas as possibilidades e por fim chegar a conclusão prática de que seria menos dor de cabeça ser trocado pelo trabalho que por uma outra pessoa.

Computadores poderiam ser quebrados, pelo menos. Afinal, acidentes acontecem. Eletrônicos eram frágeis. Era um bom pensar nas possibilidades.

Olhou para o relógio, checando a hora. Estava tarde... será que ele ainda estava no escritório?

Conteve seu impulso de telefonar. Não queria atrapalhar Satoru. Por mais bravo ou aborrecido que estivesse, Reiji jamais seria capaz de fazer algum escândalo, ou atrapalhá-lo por simples prazer. Seu companheiro era gentil demais para que pensasse em algo do gênero. Se o fizesse sentiria-se culpado e isso não ajudaria em nada. Só daria ao outro motivos para se zangar, na remota hipótese de obter algum tipo de reação.

Satoru estava longe de ser alguém temperamental. Era bastante calmo se pensasse em uma imagem típica de um homem de negócios. Calmo até demais para o seu gosto, mas era melhor manter as coisas como estavam.

Não soube quanto tempo se passou até finalmente escutar o som das chaves na porta. Com certeza era Satoru. Aliás, ele tinha muita coisa pra explicar.

Estava zangado, pronto para despejar poucas e boas mas logo desistiu ao ver o rosto de seu parceiro.

- Satoru? O que houve com você? Está passando mal?

- Do que está falando, Reiji-kun?

- Do que estou falando? Já se olhou no espelho?

- Nem tive tempo pra isso hoje. Foi um dia corrido. – respondeu o mais velho, afrouxando o nó da gravata. – Como foi o seu dia? Está com fome?

Reiji mal podia acreditar. Satoru estava pálido, olheiras fundas. Uma expressão cansada e quase doentia. Como se tivesse ficado sem comer o dia todo... e mesmo assim perguntava se ele estava com fome?

Nem soube como aconteceu, em que momento viu o corpo de Satoru se curvando para a frente e o rapaz quase perder o equilíbrio, ao segurar-se na bancada da pia. E correr até ele foi a única forma de reação que teve, segurando-o para evitar uma queda.

- Satoru!

Em resposta, ele apenas gemeu de dor. Um gemido suficiente para assustar. Ele nunca reclamava de dor e agora estava daquele jeito. Tudo em que pode pensar foi leva-lo pra cama, deixa-lo deitado antes que pudesse desmaiar, e assim que o deixou no colchão viu-o encolher-se, enroscando-se em si mesmo e abraçando-se.

- O que houve? O que está sentindo?

- Dor... não se preocupa Reiji-kun. Já vai passar. Pega esse remédio em cima do criado mudo, Onegai.

- Como assim? Já sentiu isso antes?

- Acontece as vezes. _Onegai_, o remédio. É só eu tomar que vai passar.

- Há quanto tempo você toma esse troço? – perguntou, tentando adiar aquilo ao máximo e entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Hnn... eu não sei._ Onegai_, Reiji-kun.

Sem resistir, estendeu o vidrinho para o companheiro. Surpreendeu-se em ver a forma com que ele o abriu e despejou pílulas em sua mão e ingerindo-as a seco, como se fossem balas. Nervoso com aquilo, pegou um copo d'água do qual Satoru tomou avidamente antes de deixar-se cair de volta ao colchão, ainda gemendo de dor, porém parecendo mais calmo.

Preocupado, sentou-se na cama trazendo o corpo do mais velho para si, em posição para que ele se acomodasse em seu colo. A expressão de seu companheiro era sofrida, estava claro que ainda sentia dor então em uma tentativa aparentemente débil de confortá-lo afagava seus cabelos.

- Não fica preocupado, já vai passar. Estou melhorando.

- Onde dói?

- Aqui... – apontou para uma região próxima ao estômago – Está queimando.

Inconscientemente a mão de Reiji procurou tocar a região, mas bastou isso para que o outro se contorcesse em seus braços, como se tentasse conter um grito.

- Gomen! Gomen...

- Não tem problema...

- Deveríamos ir a um hospital, procurar um médico...

- Não é preciso.

- Há quanto tempo sente isso?

- Não sei dizer.

- Dias? Semanas? – tentou o jovem, tentando fazer o companheiro falar – Meses?

- Eu tenho essas dores de vez em quando. Já é assim há muito tempo mas desde que você apareceu eu não tive mais crises como essa.

- Não teve mais crises como essa, tudo bem. Mas sentiu alguma dor nesse período?

- Estou acostumado com a dor, Reiji-kun. Estou acostumado com isso.

- Ninguém se acostuma com a dor, Satoru. Já foi ao médico? O que ele te disse?

- Eu não fui ao médico. Já sinto isso há tempo, mas é só tomar o remédio que a dor passa.

- Não acredito, Satoru! – Reiji elevou o tom de voz diante da resposta do mais velho – O que está pensando? Como pode ser tão descuidado? Você pode estar doente, sabia?

- Eu nunca vi necessidade de procurar um médico, nem tenho tempo pra isso. – explicou, apertando os olhos pelo desconforto, deixando o ar escapar pelos lábios finos.

Reiji sentiu-se culpado ao ouvir aquilo. Era um dos motivos pelo qual seu companheiro não tinha tempo. Não que Satoru já não fosse negligente consigo mesmo antes de se conhecerem, porém tinha de admitir que ele se esforçava para dedicar tempo ao relacionamento de ambos, ainda que significasse horas extras e horários mais apertados.

E pelo que escutara nem precisava pensar muito para descobrir que ele sentia dores, ainda que talvez não fossem tão fortes quanto naquela crise. Como não havia reparado? Era tão desatento assim as coisas que aconteciam bem debaixo do seu nariz?

E pensar que até poucos minutos atrás estava reclamando de falta de atenção... que tolice de sua parte!

- Tudo bem, pode não ter tempo, mas agora tem quem realmente cuide de você.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Reiji-kun. Você já tem os estudos para dar atenção.

- Ah, nem vem! Nem tente me convencer de que sabe se cuidar pois você não me engana. Me deixa fazer isso, Satoru. Deixa eu fazer algo por você. Estamos juntos, lembra?

Talvez seu tom de voz tivesse sido convicto suficiente, pois o mais velho concordou com suas palavras. Fato esse que deixou o jovem feliz pela confiança que o outro depositara.

- Pois bem, não vamos mais adiar isso, certo? Vamos ao médico. Consegue levantar? – perguntou, suave vendo Satoru dizer que sim.

Sem pressa, ajudou-o a levantar e enlaçando sua cintura amparou seus passos, andando devagar levando-o até o carro, embora sua vontade fosse simplesmente carrega-lo para que o mais velho não precisasse fazer tanto esforço. Deixou-o sentado no banco e prendeu adequadamente o cinto de segurança antes de entrar e fazer o mesmo consigo.

E antes de ligar o carro e saírem dali, não pode evitar olhar para o mais velho, procurando por mais vestígios de dor. Sim, Satoru ainda sentia dor, porém parecia mais branda. Foi bom ver que os traços do rosto bonito não estavam mais contorcidos da forma como vira há poucos minutos.

- Satoru...?

- Está tudo bem, Reiji-kun. Obrigado.

Acarinhou os cabelos claros do menor, e lhe beijou suavemente. Sentiu o gosto do remédio que ele tomara, porém não se importou. Apenas não se demorou naquele contato porque tinham um lugar para ir, mas não se impediu de passar a língua em seus próprios lábios, como se quisesse guardar o gosto daquele beijo e fazer com que durasse mais tempo que uns poucos segundos.

O sabor amargo daqueles comprimidos não eram maiores que sua felicidade secreta de saber que o loiro lhe dera o maior presente entre todos os outros que já haviam lhe sido dados: sua confiança.

Era isso que aquele beijo significava, e se tinha alguma dúvida, Reiji agora sabia que tinham todas as chances de um futuro. E era desse futuro que iria cuidar dali por diante.

_**Fim**_


End file.
